


All American Girl

by shanachie



Series: My Private Nation [10]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Ella protects her own—even when she doesn’t know them yet, Friendship is forever, Greg is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ella saves Greg on the first day of kindergarten. He really should have seen this as a predictor of their friendship for the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All American Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhoGeek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoGeek/gifts).



> So I figured I wrote a story about Nick as a little one; I needed a story of Greg as a little one. And since Greg doesn’t have any siblings…you get the closest thing he has to one. Thanks to whogeek who as always catches most of my errors. Translation at the end.

“Nobody likes _Tron_. It’s just stupid,” the kid said, staring down at the shorter blonde boy. “Why would you wear that?”

“I like my shirt,” the boy insisted.

The kid shoved him, not quite putting him on the ground. “It’s _stupid_!”

“Hey!” A blonde girl put herself between the two arguing boys. “Leave my brother alone before I give you a knuckle sandwich.” She glared at the bigger boy. “Why don’t you pick on someone your own size?”

The kid looked down at her. “Why don’t you?”

“I don’t have to,” she said.

“And why’s that?”

“Because I’m a girl,” she replied as the teacher swooped down on them.

“What is going on here?” she demanded.

The girl turned towards her, tears welling up in her eyes. “Teacher, he pushed my brother. And he said he was going to _hit_ me.” She sniffed a little. “I…I just. I don’t want to get in trouble, but he shouldn’t pick on us.”

The teacher put her hands on her hips. “Somehow I don’t think that’s the whole story, but…” she motioned towards the kid who’d been picking on the blonde boy. “You need to come away from them. And, you two, go to your class lines.”

The girl took the boy’s hand, tugging him away from the gathered group. “I’m Ella,” she said after a minute.

“Greg,” he said hesitantly. “You aren’t going to hit me, are you?”

She tilted her head to the side. “Why would I do that? I just got you _away_ from the kid who was trying to hit you.”

“Just checking.” He glanced around, noticing she was tugging him towards where everyone was lining up to go in. “I have Mrs. Anderson.”

“Me, too!” she exclaimed. “Maybe we’ll get to sit by each other.”

He shrugged. “Maybe.” After another minute, he added, “You talk funny.”

She stuck her tongue out at him. “Yeah, well, you smell funny.”

He toed the blacktop with a sneaker. “I borrowed some of Papa Olaf’s afta-shave this morning. I thought it was a good idea.”

Ella made a face. “Yeah. I don’t think so.”

Greg huffed in response. “Fine. So why do you sound funny?”

“ _I’m_ from Alabama,” she informed him. “I just moved here.”

“And that makes you talk funny?”

“Apparently.”

They grinned at each other.

 

 

 

Greg followed Ella out of the building that afternoon. “So maybe you can come over and play sometime?” he suggested as they both scanned the cars lined up to pick the students up.

“Yeah. Prolly,” she answered. “I’d have to ask Mama, but she’ll prolly say okay as long as she meets your mama.”

Greg waved when he recognized his nana and pointed her out to Ella. “I live with my nana and my Papa Olaf, but they’ll meet her. That’s my nana now. Wanna meet her?”

“Sure!” Ella grinned and allowed Greg to pull her towards the car.

“Hi, Nana,” Greg greeted her happily.

“Hello, min søte gutt.” She bent down and hugged him, kissing him on the cheek. “Did you have a good day at school?”

“I did.” He tugged Ella forward. “This is Ella. She saved me from the evil dark side forces this morning.”

“Oh, she did, did she?” Nana held her hand out to Ella. “Well, it’s very nice to meet you then, Miss Ella. Thank you for helping Greg.”

“You’re welcome, ma’am,” Ella replied, carefully shaking the older woman’s hand.

“Ella!” a yell distracted them from their conversation and drew Ella’s attention away from where she was talking to Greg and his nana.

“Mama!” Ella waved wildly in response. “I’m right here!”

A woman hurried up to them, her dark hair pulled back in a ponytail. Other than the hair color, Ella greatly resembled her, and it was easy to see what the little girl would look like as she got older. “I thought I told you to come straight to the car,” she said.

“But, Mama, I was just meeting Greg’s Nana.” Ella tugged on Greg’s hand since she was still holding it.

“Did you make a new friend, Ella Bella?” the woman asked, smoothing her daughter’s hair.

Ella made a face. “Yes, Mama.”

“That’s good.” She smiled at them. “I’m glad you made a friend, but we need to get going now.”

“All right.” Ella tipped her head back so she could look up at her mother. “But can I go play at Greg’s sometime?”

“I don’t see why not,” her mother replied. She exchanged glances with Greg’s nana. “We’ll have to make arrangements later.”

“Okay,” Ella agreed reluctantly.

“Come along, Greg,” Nana told him. “You’ll see Ella tomorrow.”

“Do I hafta?” Greg asked.

“We have to go pick up Papa Olaf,” Nana reminded him. “He’s waiting for you.”

Greg grinned at the reminder. “Yes!” Turning to Ella, he explained, “We have to get Papa Olaf. He’s waiting for Nana to get me and then him.”

Ella threw her arms around his neck, squeezing quickly. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” Releasing him, she skipped after her mother, waving to him over her shoulder.

Greg waved back, grinning as Nana put her hand on his shoulder. “I’m glad you made a new friend, min søte gutt.”

 

_min søte gutt—my sweet boy_


End file.
